


My type of Prince Charming

by Lvnxriaa



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Gang member Jongho, M/M, This probably will be, a bunch of jongjoong oneshots, baby boy Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Jongho, the big buff muscle man, the one that has a lot of anger, the one that doesn’t give a duck about people’s feelings suddenly, becomes all soft when Hongjoong is near. He actually listens to the boy, not like he doesn’t listen to his leader (most of the time,) but this is different. Jongho would do anything for Hongjoong to keep him safe, to keep him protected, to love him forever, and many more things.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Angry Joongie

Muffled screams were happening from the person being beaten up badly and tied to a chair. Jongho was about to go for another jab at their stomach when his entire world came down the basement stairs looking pissed.

“Choi fucking Jongho,” his lover said, glaring at him “why in the name of fuck have you not been answering my calls? I called you 50 fucking times.” He yelled, but all Jongho could think was a boy he looked cute angry  
“Babe, I’m sorry, but I’m kinda busy..” he said, looking at the guy that was in the chair, looking just as confused,

Which, is understandable because the all-mighty cold-hearted person in front of him was no longer that person. instead, he was more relaxed, and it looked like he was smiling  
Hongjoong grimaced when he saw blood, turning away and walking upstairs, not looking at his lover at all.

Damn, he is indeed thick.

Jongho went upstairs to their shared room.  
“Princess, I’m sorry,” he said when Hongjoong refused to look at him when he came inside.  
The smaller ignored his apology and continued fake watching whatever was on the show. 

“Kitten, I am,” Jongho said and still got nothing. It was getting hard for Hongjoong because he was using all his favorite nicknames that he submits too.  
“Babyboy, look at me.”

Once again, there was nothing.  
“Baby doll, I’m not gonna tell you again. Look at me.” His voice got deeper. And the older let out a small whimper, trying to fight his urge to look at him.

“You wanna be like that fine,” he said, straightening himself before opening the door.  
Jongho knew he wasn’t gonna leave Hongjoong would let him either,  
He took one step towards the door, and Hongjoong freaked “w-wait no, don’t leave come back.” He said, quickly getting up and jumping on his built lover.

“I’m sorry,” Hongjoong said, “don’t apologize, princess. Tell me what’s wrong?” Jongho replied, fixing Hongjoong so he could hold the smaller properly.  
“We were supposed to have our movie date today and go visit Milo” Hongjoong pouted.  
“Aw, baby, I'm sorry I forgot. How about we watch the movie now and visit Milo tomorrow morning?” he suggested

“Promise?” Hongjoong looked at him with puppy eyes, his pout still on his face  
“I promise,” he said and kissed the boy  
They played on the bed and watched The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland  
“I love you, Jongie,” Hongjoong said, his voice soundly sleep as he yawned  
“I love you too, kitten,” Jongho said, wrapping his arm around the older and kissed his forehead, listening to the soft and steady heartbeat before falling asleep himself,


	2. Chapter 2

Originally, I was gonna post more oneshots to this genre(?)but I couldn’t think of anything to go with it, and I’ve been busy. I’m sorry if some of y’all actually wanted more


End file.
